Let Her Go
by SashaLovesJacob
Summary: One conversation between Jacob and Edward makes some drastic changes for the future. Alternate Eclipse and Breaking Dawn. Please give it a chance.
1. Prologue

"Are you sure about this?" Jacob asked as he stood at the border between La Push and Forks facing Edward Cullen on the opposite side of the treaty line.

"Positive. The Volturi will come for her if she were to chose you, Jacob." He could see the seriousness in Edward's eyes and he sighed in defeat.

"What are you asking from me, leech?" Jacob snapped and squeezed his palms until his knuckles were white.

"Just let her go."

Jacob didn't know what to do. He loved Bella with his whole heart. She was his whole world and to save her life he was being asked to give up on the idea of ever having a future with her.

"I'll leave her alone, but don't think that I'm happy about this." Jacob snarled and Edward nodded.

"She does miss you, Jacob. Maybe you should give her a call sometime." Jacob growled at him and flipped him off.

"Stick your finger in your ass, bloodsucker."

Bella light whistled as she cooked dinner for Charlie and herself. She was expecting Edward to pop up any moment to visit before Charlie got home from work.

She wasn't sure what she was going to do, but something had to be done. She loved Edward, but there was also Jacob in the picture now. She wasn't sure how strong her feelings for Jacob were, but they were there.

"What are you thinking so hard about?" She smiled to herself and turned her head to see Edward seated at the table.

"I'll never get used to how silent you are." He lightly chuckled and patted his lap. She walked over and sat in his lap, placing her arms loosely around his neck.

"You didn't answer the question." He was being persistent and that was something she didn't like.

"I was thinking about Jacob." Edward stiffened as he recalled his earlier conversation with the young wolf boy.

"What about him?"

"I miss him," she half-lied. She did miss him, but that wasn't what she was thinking of. She was thinking of their almost kiss.

"I know you do, love." He kissed her forehead and she stood up, groaning.

"Edward, I can't hold this in anymore." She took a few deep breaths and then turned back to him. "Edward, you were gone for a really long time and things have changed. Jacob was there to pick up the pieces and I now have feelings for him. I need time to figure out what I want right now." She let out the breath she had been holding to get her speech out.

"You have feelings for that _dog_?" The venom in his voice was thick and she felt a chill run down her spine.

"He's not a dog. He is a human being like you are. You will always be my first love, Edward, but Jacob may be where I am meant to be. I need you to understand this. This isn't about vampires and werewolves. This is about where my heart lies and I need time to figure out where that is. Will you respect my need for this time?" He sighed, gathering his emotions, and stood up. He slowly walked over to him and he placed a kiss on her forehead before pulling back.

"Take all the time you need, Isabella Swan." Then he disappeared and she got the strength to finish making dinner.


	2. Chapter 1

Bella had tried multiple times to contact Jacob, but it seemed he was never around to answer the phone or just wasn't ready to talk to her.

She was getting a little depressed over his absence and Charlie could see something was wrong.

Charlie made dinner to give her a break from that and he watched as she starred out the kitchen window and watched the forest.

She thought and wondered if Jacob was out there keeping her safe and she felt herself slipping into that dark place.

She missed Jacob too much and it was taking its toll on her.

She watched out that window as she saw a flash of russet pass through the trees.

She quickly jumped up and grabbed her coat and shoes.

"Going for a walk, Dad!" She yelled to Charlie while she ran out the door, slipping on her boots and her jacket. She ran for her life into the woods with zero clumsiness and ran a few hundred feet in before stopping and looking around her.

"Jacob!" She screamed his name at the top of her lungs and then took a deep breath. She hoped he could hear her. "I know you're out here! I saw you! Come on, Jake." She breathed as she pulled her hair back and looked around. "I know you're mad at me and that's your business, but it makes you a coward not to face me when I am this close. Show yourself, Jacob." She panted as she looked around and saw in the distance in front of her as a russet figure was approaching her.

She took off running towards him as fast as she could until she reached his outstretched arms and threw her arms around his neck. Their arms locked around each other as they both breathed a sigh of relief as try held each other.

"Jacob." She breathed his name as his hand came up and rubbed the back of her head.

"Bells." He lightly kissed her cheek as she turned her face to look at him. She hadn't known it, but she had tears streamed down her face and he rubbed them off her cheek.

"Your hair is long again." He chuckled and smiled softly at her as she stared into his eyes. She quickly pressed her mouth to his and he widened his eyes as her hands pressed his mouth to hers.

After the initial shock was gone, Jacob moved his hands to her bottom and pulled her against him. Her hands buried into his thick hair as he moved them to the closest tree. His lips caressed hers hungrily as she moaned loudly into his juicy lips.

"We shouldn't be doing this." He groaned and tried to pull back, but she pulled herself closer to him.

"Yes, we should, Jacob." She moaned and he couldn't hold himself back anymore. He pushed her back against the tree and continued to kiss her fiercely, taking her mouth violently. She pushed off her jacket from how hot he was making her. Her arms went back around his neck as he clawed at her pajama pants, praying to god she wanted exactly what he did at that moment. He wanted to have his way with her.

She knew where this was going and she welcomed it if it was with Jacob Black. She trusted him.

She shimmed out of her bottoms and pulled his pelvis against hers. They both let out a pleasurable groan and she unzipped his shorts with a shaky hand.

"I want you." She spoke with such confidence that it was out of character for her.

He growled and unbuttoned his shorts before pushing her panties down. She kicked them off and he lifted her by her knees. He wrapped her legs around his waist before pushing his shorts low enough to release his jewels. He pressed his mouth back to hers and pinned her hands above her head as she moaned. He buried himself inside her as she scratched her nails into the skin of his palms and whimpered in his mouth from the pain of losing her virginity to her best friend.

He released her mouth as soon as her pain subsided and attacked her neck with nibbles and kisses. She let out a loud moan as he thrusted fast and hard.

"Jacob, oh, God!" She moaned out as he released her hands and she cling to his massive shoulders.

"Yeah, baby... Feels so good!" He groaned loudly as she scratched at his back, whimpering.

"I love you!" She yelled at the top of her lung as her orgasm rocked through her body and his soon followed. He sighed in relief as his seeds filled her up and she stroked his scalp.

_She loves me,_ he questioned himself as she kissed his cheek.

"Wow, Jake." He mumbled a response as she stroked his hair. He slowly pulled his member out of her and set her down on her feet. They stared into each other eyes as she blushed up at him.

"Bells, I" he was interrupted when a howl ripped through the chilly air and she smiled at him, placing her hand on his cheek.

"Tell me later. Right now, you are being called off. I will come to see you as soon as I can." She smiled at him and placed a sweet kiss on his lips.

He quickly ran off with a frown on his face after zipping up his shorts, leaving her completely confused.

He hadn't smiled, kissed her back, or showed her any glimpse of her Jacob. She knew something weighed heavy on his mind and she was determined to find out what it was.


	3. Authors note

With much thought and considering the content of my stories, I am getting ready to pull my stories from FFn and post on my own site called Wolf Girls United. If anyone would like a link, please leave a review with your email address or you can type in the name wolfgirlsunited and then put a period and then type in ning and then the period and then the com. Thanks for reading me here and showing me love and support,

Sasha


End file.
